dreamlogoswiki30fandomcom-20200214-history
Mehboob Productions (India)
Nicknames: "Communist India", "Communist Statue of Doom", "Indian Thunderstorm", "Communist Tombstone" Logo: We see many thunders and fogs at the beginning on a red background, which then slowly reveals a yellow tombstone that contains an M inside the communist/Soviet emblem, below it reads "MEHBOOB" and smaller "PRODUCTIONS" below the former text. The tombstone slowly zooms in. Variants: From 1943 to 1947 and in 1949 (like in Humayum) the logo used a B&W version which consisted of several thunders and fogs at the beginning, and after we see between thunders up to 3 times appearing very quick the tombstone, until the logo is still. Anokhi Ada and Andaz used a still B&W version with just the announcer. There are clouds around the tombstone. Some prints of Mother India have a dark blue background, and the tombstone has a blue emblem. The appearance of the tombstone is also delayed, with the voiceover starting during some drawn out fog effects. FX/SFX: The thunders and fogs, the tombstone appearing. Cheesy Factor: The effects were impressive for back then, but are pretty cheesy for today's standards. Also, why is the emblem for communism on the logo if India was NEVER a communist country? Music/Sounds: Some thunder sounds along with a dramatic fanfare, followed by a male announcer (Pakistani musician and actor Rafiq Ghaznavi) saying in Hindi: "The Plaintiff might wish you a million ills, but what of it? That alone happens that God allows." (There are various Indian logos in which an announcer says a religious phrase rather than saying the company name.) Availability: Seen on Hindi films released by the company. Scare Factor: It depends on the variant: Original/Late Variant: High to nightmare. The thunders (which might remind some of Renaissance Pictures), fanfare, and the creepy sounding announcer might scare lots of people. Others might find it disturbing with its connection to communism. Early/Still Variant: Low to medium, since the logo is more tame without the weird animation, thunders and music, but still, the use of the communist symbol, darkness, and creepy-sounding announcer may get someone. Low for other people who are used to the logo. 2nd logo (1962) Nicknames: "Thunderstorm Strikes Back" "Zhenming Film Company and Argentina Sono Film brother" "Nasir Hussain Films and Shakeel Pictures cousin" "Derann Video Cousin" Logo: Same as 1st logo , but Soviet emblem is on a smoke like statue (like temple stairs) , with "MEHBOOB" and "PRODUCTIONS PRIVATE LTD" is on a smoke like background because of (like volcano). Starting first , a thunderstorm flashes serveral times (a la Nasir Hussain Films and Ismail Production) when it's flashes , the logo then stops flashing to became like volcano smokes-like fogs and turns to be a communist logo. The annoucer then speaks after the logo is zoomed in after that. FX/SFX: The thunder flashing like other Indian and Pakistani logos. Music/Sounds: A thunder sounds and a dramatic fanfare that is a long version like Ghost Rider music. And then a male annoucer of Pakistani (actor Rafiq Ghaznavi , saying "The Plaintiff might wish you a million ills, but what of it? That alone happens that God allows.") (Again , There are various Indian logos in which an announcer says a religious phrase rather than saying the company name.) Availability: In some films like Son of India. Scare Factor: Again , high to nightmare but the dramatic fanfare also could scare lots of people. Category:India